Valentine's Day
by Beautifully Natural
Summary: "U-Um...Wo-would you like to spend Valentine's Day with me, Orihime?" I gave Ulquiorra an award-winning smile. "I would love to, Ulquiorra." Ulquiorra doesn't know what Valentine's Day is, and it's already February 14th. Orihime explains, and they both spend it together. The two have been going out for three months, but what if they decide to tie the knot? - UlquiHime -


_It's a and is UlquiHime, guys :) I apologize for the modern songs even though the setting is in Hueco Mundo when there was like zero music like there is today. Forgive I, and I hope you all enjoy this story. I love you all!_

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns Bleach, not I. Thus', the characters are surely not mine.

Warning: In this story, Ulquiorra occasionally calls Orihime 'Aijou', 'Aijou' means Love.

**Valentine's Day**

* * *

I hummed along to my favorite song in Hueco Mundo, She Looks So Perfect by 5 Seconds of Summer, but occasionally switching songs. I also hummed to Sleeping With A Friend by Neon Trees.

"Aijou," Ulquiorra called. "Yes?" I said merrily. "Why are you so happy today? Is it your day of birth?" Ulquiorra asked, cocking his head slightly to the side. I giggled, how silly of Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra knew all of the songs I hummed. He knew what song I hummed if I was sad, mad, happy, excited, pumped, in a bad mood, grumpy, frumpy, in a meanie-mood (which is rare), and so on. Isn't he just so attentive and awesome? The songs I was humming were my happy/excited/pumped songs. But of course, needless to say, Ulquiorra already knew that.

"Of course not, silly. It's February 14th!" I exclaimed. "So?" He said, raising his eyebrows.

"It's Valentine's Day." I said excitedly, attacking my boyfriend with a kiss. I was like Christmas on drugs. Oh, I was so excited! Ulquiorra kissed be back, his hand holding the back of my head with care. We both pulled back, fire in both of our eyes. He then asked me a question.

"What is this _Valentine's Day_ you speak so positively of, Aijou?"

I gasped, "Valentine's Day is like a day where two lovers spend the whole day with each other..." I flushed as I continued on, "they go on romantic walks and eat at places...the boyfriend is supposed to give a present to their girlfriend, and vice versa." I gave Ulquiorra a dopey grin. "And sometimes...the two go on a picnic or the just go somewhere together alone, or with friends." I blushed furiously. "But sometimes...they ch-choose to make...love,"

A fiery glint sparked in Ulquiorra's eyes. He and I and have been going out for a consecutive three months. We've gone..._far_, but never to the love-making level. E-Eh...too intense...

We've had fights, and at times I've had cat fights with other women regarding Ulquiorra, same with Ulquiorra having daily brawls with men who seem to have a sexual interest in me, but our love goes deep. I filled a void in Ulquiorra... and he did that with me too but times so much more.

I couldn't be happier with Ulquiorra. He's practically the center of my world. My universe. I would die for Ulquiorra. I was wrong when I said I would love Ichigo in five lifetimes...I would only do that for one person and he was the wrong one. I was blind. I was blind because it was him all along.

It was always Ulquiorra.

"Is that so, Aijou?" Ulquiorra smiled softly. "I've never heard of Valentine's Day, but it sounds rather fun." He grinned. "Since I am is the ruler of Hueco Mundo now...we have no boundaries on where we want to go..." Ulquiorra move in closer to me and took ahold of my hand.

His touch sent shivers down my body, he gave my hand a gentle squeeze, and I returned the gesture lovingly. His brilliant green eyes bore into my gleaming grey orbs passionately.

"U-Um...Wo-would you like to spend Valentine's Day with me, Orihime?"

I gave Ulquiorra an award-winning smile. "I would love to, Ulquiorra."

I giggled, Ulquiorra's expression looked as if he had one the lottery. He opened up a portal to the Human World and extended his hand out, I grabbed his hand and smiled at him.

Ulquiorra smiled back. "Maybe we could spend a bit of our day with your friends, Aijou?" He asked nervously. He was always sub-conscious about my feelings with Ichigo and whether they would come back. "I won't fall for him again, Ulquiorra." I said reassuringly, squeezing his hand.

"I know, Aijou, I know." He said, his eyes glinting with passion and dedication.

"Good," I smiled happily. "Orihime...I lo-love you," Ulquiorra suddenly blurted out. My vision blurred as tears brimmed against the corner of my eyes.

"U-Ulquiorra?" I stammered, my hand clutching my heart. "I love you...Orihime," He repeated. But this time sincerity and passion was laced in his voice. Ulquiorra...he loves me.

"Oh God," I cried, clamping my hands over my mouth. Tears began to leak out of my eyes like bullets. "Ulquiorra..." I whispered, I ran towards him and wrapped my arms around his neck, sobbing into his shoulder. I was ambushed my joy and happiness. These tears prove it.

Ulquiorra snaked his arms around my waist protectively, his hand pressed against the back of my head. "I-I love you too, Ulquiorra," I cried sincerely. I could feel his lips swerve into a ginormous smile against my head. "We'll be alright, Orihime." He said lovingly.

"We'll be alright as long as we have each other." I finished it for him. "Damn right," He smirked. We looked into each other's eyes. His exquisite shade of green eyes gazed into my teary-eyed grey orbs, shining of passion and reassurance. We both kissed, our love pouring.

We pulled away after a few minutes, both panting. Ulquiorra looked ecstatic, he was grinning and yet he was smirking and smiling all the same. This man...no, my man sure it amazing.

"I'm beginning to favor this Valentine's Day, Aijou." Ulquiorra gave me a genuine smile.

"The feeling's mutual," I said, grinning, as we stepped into the portal, the black hole swallowing us into it's warmth, our next destination to be with friends. To be seeing sparkling lights. All the while Ulquiorra and I were holding hands. This might be our chance. Yes, it might be.

It might be our chance to create a future. To create a next generation. A chance...to make love. To grasp ahold of children that my lover and I could call our own lovingly.

A chance for my last name to be _Cifer_.

Orihime Cifer. Now that doesn't so bad, does it?

* * *

_I hope you all liked that, even though Valentine's Day was probably like, what? Maybe three months ago? Gah, who knows. But I love you all and Thanks a bunch for reading! You all really are darling and lovely sweethearts. I wish you all a mighty fine day! Oh, and is anybody else feeling the heat? Over here, it's going to be 80 Degrees and higher all week and next week, probably. Might even spike to 100! Tch- hell yeah! It's blazing hot over here, and it's 6:19! It's 91 Degrees. Even the breeze is hot! Pft, but nothing I can't handle! Somebody fly down to San Mateo in California, in the U.S.A. to enjoy the weather with me! Oh! SLEEPOVER!_


End file.
